


Underneath The Mistletoe

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 discovers Hogwarts, and Draco discovers one archeologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Mistletoe

Sam looked at the readings again. "There are definitely something. I'm picking up life signs here. Humans."

Cameron looked around, P90 raised straight in front of him, aiming at... "There are ruins and more ruins here. Are you sure that thing is working?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "There must be a shield of some type, something that prevents us from seeing them."

"If this is part of the Camelot myth we encountered, they could be using ancient technology," Daniel said as he ran his fingers over the bricks. 

"That would mean that there are ancients on earth," Cameron pointed out.

"It does not. It means that there are people using ancient technology," Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, be a smart ass," Cameron muttered under his breath, but then grinned at the Jaffa, who never changed his expression.

"Come here, guys." Daniel's hands moved over what should have been air. "I can feel the wall. Right here."

Three sets of hands joined his, and they began scouting the invisible wall.

"I think I found an entrance." Daniel took a tentative step through the invisible doorway, but Cameron grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Let me," Cameron said as he entered Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, newest Head of the Slytherin, looked at Headmaster Snape and raised an eyebrow. "They obviously know the school is here; you should allow them to see Hogwarts. Isn't it more dangerous to have them walking around, shooting at invisible targets? I know you don't like the students, but they could be Slytherins."

Hermione Granger, Head of Gryffindor, tapped her foot. "That's not funny."

Snape smirked. "It actually would be very funny if they could rid us of a few Hufflepuffs."

"Headmaster," Hermione said, tapping her foot.

"Of course, I would have to explain to the Minister that I didn't kill them," Snape commented with a sigh. "Oh, all right. Let's meet these Muggles, explain a few things and send them on their way."

"We can't do that. It would put the school in danger," Hermione complained.

"And then we follow them and Obliviate. Truly, Granger, you didn't think that we would let them go with their memories intact," Draco drawled out.

"I still don't agree on obliviating Muggles. It's... it's an assault."

"Yes, well, before you go on, starting a new campaign to protect inferior beings, we should greet our guests." With a swirl of his robe, Snape walked out of his office.

"They aren't inferior," Hermione yelled before she ran after Snape and Malfoy.

* * *

Two days later, and they were still at the school. Christmas decorations were everywhere, but there were no sign of tape or strings, everything hung by pure magic. Even without the magical decorations, Daniel would have been impressed, but this certainly gave a new meaning to the magic of Christmas.

However, Christmas wasn't what interested Daniel, it was this magical world. In the little time they had, he had tried to explore ever corner of Hogwarts, and each new room was more exciting than the one before. This felt like those first days at SGC, when they had shown him the stargate. 

He had encountered something completely new. Something that reason told him shouldn't be possible. These were human beings, just like him, except not. These were wizards and witches. They could levitate things, change their appearances, they could... Daniel ran to the window, and gripped the edge. "Oh my god. They are flying."

A laugh made him turn his head. Draco was standing there, dressed in a black robe that reminded Daniel of Neo from the Matrix. Daniel suspected that Draco had been assigned as his guard, because the blond was never far behind, but Daniel didn't mind. They wouldn't have done differently if strangers had arrived at SGC. Well, all right, they might have P90 always at hand, but then these wizards didn't need machine guns.

"I thought you Muggles had found a way to fly," Draco commented.

"We have. We can fly over the planet, to different planets, but we need things, planes, spaceships. We can't just fly." Daniel stopped, before he began to ramble in earnest.

"We need 'things' too. We use broomstick." Draco walked to the window, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Daniel. "See," he said pointing to some of the students flying outside. "We can't just fly, you know, but with those broomsticks..." He smiled. "You can feel the wind against your face as you cut through the air, and you're free. You can tell yourself that nothing can ever touch you." 

A small smile appeared on Daniel's face. "I have a friend who probably feels like you. Only he used to fly planes."

"I wouldn't know about those." Draco walked away from the window. "Is there something else you wish to see? We do have an excellent library, and you seemed interested in reading about us."

"I was... I am... It still amazes me that you think of yourself as something separate from the rest of the world," Daniel said as he followed Draco toward a staircase. "I've spent over a decade, trying to friend people in different planets, and I never thought that I could find something so... so-"

"Strange?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel shook his head. "So interesting and amazing, right here on earth. You are like us, but have these powers... maybe if we could study your DNA, see if we can pinpoint-"

Draco froze on the spot, and turned to glare at Daniel. "No, you won't study us. We won't be poked to satisfy your curiosity," he said coldly.

"I didn't... I mean... don't you want to know what makes you different?"

"More powerful, you mean?" Draco shook his head. "It's blood, it's history, it's... it's magic, just like this." He waved his wand, and mistletoe flew from across the hallway to stand on top of them.

Daniel chuckled. "You don't know what that means for us."

"I know what it means for us." Draco closed the gap and kissed Daniel chastely, before pulling back with a smile. "We do share a few traditions."

"So I see...." Daniel pushed his glasses up, and stared at Draco. "Why?"

Draco shrugged. "It's tradition."

"You didn't have to move the mistletoe," Daniel pointed out.

"No, but life in a boarding school is not very exciting."

Daniel smiled. "So, I'm entertainment now? I have to admit that it's not entirely a new experience."

Draco cocked his head. "Do you have many men kissing you when you explore new planets?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, that's certainly a first."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to be 'ordinary'."

"I have a feeling you're never ordinary," Daniel answered with a huge smile. "What if I didn't want to kiss you?"

Draco shrugged. "It's Christmas, and it's tradition... besides a simple spell and you would forget it."

Daniel stared for a moment. "What if I don't want to forget?"

"I can show you my room after the library," Draco replied with a smirk.

Daniel grinned. The impossible had happened: things had gotten even more interesting.


End file.
